


a song of fire and flame

by gravitational



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, Pirate Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: The Wolf of the Seas is known as the apex predator of the open waters, the British crown's nightmares incarnate. Few have gotten close enough to see his savage golden eyes and lived to tell the tale... few apart from a lone minstrel, the man who won the heart of the Wolf and his crew. It is his story which you hold in your hands - a story of love, of loss. A story of death and of destiny. A story of heroics, havoc and heartbreak. Light the fire and settle in, dear child, for I shall sing to you a song of fire and flame.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	a song of fire and flame

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, dear hearts, to what shall no doubt be my largest project thus far. I can't promise when this will be finished, or even updated, but I do hope you join me for this journey across the seas.
> 
> "Fire & Flame" - The Longest Johns

Stories have been told for years about the Wolf of the Seas and his motley crew. The plague of the British crown, the Robin Hood of the modern world, the terror of the deep... a predator through and through. No one quite knows when the Wolf first set sail, but there is little question as to when he first became famous: the sinking of an entire British fleet is enough to call attention to even the most inconspicuous of sailors.

It seems as though, once the Wolf made himself known, he's never once left the public eye. It's impossible to speak of the sea without the Wolf's escapades being brought up eventually, and it is truly for good reason. No other pirate has so vexed the British fleet, has so complicated the issue of oceanic exploration and trade...

Of course, as is always the case, there is some exaggeration to the stories of the Wolf and his men. Few people, apart from the half-mad men in the back corners of pubs, actually _believe_ the Wolf fought and bested the Kraken, or that the Wolf's crew feasts on the flesh of those they take hostage, or that the Wolf himself isn't entirely human, but the tales make the rounds nonetheless, as tales are wont to do. As for the people who insist that the Wolf sails upon a ship of blackest wood, with sails as dark as night, well, their stories never quite match up enough to be right.

Regardless of the finer details of his life, the fact remains that the Wolf of the Seas is a frightening beast, human or otherwise. Many efforts to chronicle his adventures and exploits have been made over the years, but none have proved so popular or so accurate as those recorded by Julian "Jaskier" Pankratz, the traveling minstrel. It may be granted that said chronicles are often exaggerated when it comes to certain details, and it may also be granted that not every ballad is rooted entirely in fact, but it cannot be denied that the minstrel's efforts are the most successful of all his peers.

You may, dear reader, be inquiring as to the reason _why,_ and this is quite the fair question. The answer, however, is far from simple, nor is it such that it can be shortened. No, the answer is one that requires quite the lengthy explanation, full of detail, of death, of destiny, of heroics and heartbreak. If this type of tale does not meet your fancy, it is advised that you shut this tome and turn away. If, however, you find yourself eager to learn of the Wolf's true nature, light the fire, bar the doors, and settle in to set sail.

Let me tell you of the Wolf of the Seas...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments / criticism are welcome and encouraged! I would love to know what you think.
> 
> <3
> 
> tumblr: gravitational813


End file.
